


Hard Workers Deserve Good Blowjobs

by Siren_Whisperer



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat isn't impressed, Demencia cares, F/M, First Time, Flug busts a nut, I tried my best, also my first time writing smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Whisperer/pseuds/Siren_Whisperer
Summary: Another one of Black Hat's ridiculous deadlines have pushed Flug to his limit.  Demencia is aware of this and decides to pay him a visit.





	Hard Workers Deserve Good Blowjobs

Flug sighed and pushed himself away from his blueprints. Not sleeping for a few days has taken a pretty bad toll on him.

He swore he was beginning to see things in the corner of his eyes, and it wasn't Black Hat this time.

Flug's eyes threatened to shut so he took another sip from his coffee. A sip turned into a gulp and soon enough the mug was empty. That was his 4th tonight.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. Flug barely reacted because he'd been so tired.

"Fluggy why do you do this to yourself..." Demencia pouted and rested her head on the top of his bag.

A moment of silence was shared before Flug began to hold on to her hands.

"You need to sleep. All that caffeine is bad for you," She whispered to the side of his bag.

"All those energy drinks are bad too," Flug retorted.

Demencia huffed and crossed her arms against her chest, "Don't change the subject!"

Flug hummed softly at the cuteness of Demencia. She always tried to make him feel better.

"Black Hat's sleeping..." Demencia slinked her arms back around him and slowly moved her hands toward his lap.

Flug jumped in his seat from the sudden gesture from his friend.

"W-what are you suggesting?!" Flug stuttered.

"I was just thinking about board games... but if you wanna go there," Demencia twisted the situation on him.

" ** _I don't wanna go anywhere!_** " Flug began to sweat nervously beneath his bag.

"Me neither let's just stay in here~!" The lizard hybrid grinned into the crook of his neck.

"Why are you making me sound like the dirty one?!" Flug cried out.

"Fine. No more dirty stuff," Demencia frowned.

Flug rested his head on the side of her arm and held her hands tightly.

The scientist reached up and removed his bag carefully then placed it on his table. Cold air instantly attacked his bare face.

"I don't see why you always wear that thing. It totally takes away from your cuteness... Or is that the point?" Demencia questioned.

"Cuteness?" Flug asked curiously.

" _N-no_! Boringness!" Demencia quickly corrected herself.

" ** _Anyways_**! Look at my new night gown! I snatched it from the mall today!" His friend spun in a circle, waiting for him to spin in his own chair.

Flug swiveled around.

An audible noise of some kind of gasp emitted from Flug.

Demencia stopped and eyed Flug for a second.

"Soo... How is it?" She asked impatiently. Flug's peachy face seemed frozen.

"Is there something wrong?" Demencia looked in the mirror across the room. She slowly twirled until she saw the issue.

The gown was super see through, but she had failed to notice the big heart-shaped cut out on her behind. Thankfully it was covered by her red and maroon striped undies.

"OOOH! That's why it came with these heart shaped pasties," She fished out the pasties from the pocket on the side.

"Sorry you had to see that!" Demencia shrugged but didn't make an effort to cover her butt.

Flug's face was completely red, though he made an effort to recompose himself.

"Did you not bother to look at it before stealing it?" Flug sighed at her stupidity.

"The front looked cute, and that was enough for me to want it," Demencia argued.

Flug turned back around to remove his rubber gloves and placed them on his work bench. Demencia was such a handful. Bless Black Hat. Bless? Maybe curse.

"I want to help you relax a bit before the shoot tomorrow..." Demencia confessed. It had been the only reason she came here.

"There's no way I'm gonna have the time to play video games with you," Flug sighed. He was lying. All that needed to be done on the project was a matte finish. That could be done the same day as the live show.

"I have to make sure it won't break in half if the trigger is pressed too hard, and make sure it won't fire if the gun gets dropped," Flug explained and unknowingly worked himself up again.

"...oh" Demencia sighed sadly.

Flug's expression of worry contorted into a face of pity for his friend. She was really trying to lighten up his day.

"Fine. Woo me." Flug muttered.

"Okay just turn back around and I will!" Demencia's cheered.

Flug rolled his eyes.

_I hate playing I spy. Why won't she ever choose something else like cards? Cards are way more enter- "_ _**WHAT** _ _**THE FUCK?!"** _

The girl grinned from ear to ear as she saw Flug's reaction show clearly on his face.

She jumped up and down out of joy.

"Stop jumping!" Flug yelled and covered his eyes. Demencia only continued.

Flug peeked from behind his hands once more to see his friend with her night gown around her hips and the heart pasties sticking to her chest. The tassels connected to them waved wildly.

"Aren't they cool?" Demencia asked and took one of her breasts into her hand and shook it side to side.

Some force made Flug peel his hands from his face and look at Demencia's half nude figure.

"But they cover up my piercings..." She whispered to herself before slowly peeling the hearts off her nipples.

"Piercings?!" Flug screeched. Why was she being so lewd? They were friends! _He_ _had never_ _seen_ _pierced nipples though..._

One pasty had been safely peeled off, revealing a rosy nipple pierced by a steel barbell.

"Ah that's better!" She grinned and stole a glance at Flug. He looked like he was gonna die.

After Demencia removed the next one, she kneeled before Flug.

"Do... Do you wanna feel 'em?" She offered. Her face was beginning to turn a light pink.

Flug bit his lip and looked Demencia in the eyes. Everything was happening so fast. It was against Black Hat's... Did he ever make this a rule? He wouldn't do this! He couldn-

"Y-yes," Flug's dick confirmed before his brain could even catch up. _Shit._

His shaking fingers grazed the underside of her breast.

He'd never done this before.

Flug raised his quaking hands and softly held both of her boobs in his palms admiring them both. They were soft to the touch.

Demencia quickly looked away and grew more flustered. He was taking too long.

Flug began to fondle them softly and lowered his lips to their level then pressed his mouth against one of the raised mounds.

"A-ah!" Demencia squeaked from the contact.

The cold steel pressed against his warm lips. He parted them and softly licked her nipples. That had earned a hushed sound of approval from Demencia.

Flug began to roll the other one with his finger tips. Rolling changed from soflty tugging then tugging changed to rough tweaking.

Flug's licking and sucking also quickened with Demencia's stifled noises. Flug couldn't stop himself.

Halfway he switched nipples and that's when Demencia began to drool a little. Flug smirked before continuing. He was the one wooing her.

Demencia snuck a hand underneath herself and felt for the throbbing she had been feeling. She rubbed herself through the lingerie's fabric and her own underwear.

"F-Flu-" Demencia breathed but suddenly he pulled away. She frowned at him.

Instantly she noticed his buldge being restrained by his pants.

Demencia bit her lip and reached over his lap to stroke him through his jeans. She began softly before hastily rising a bit to level with him.

She slowly licked the hard lump in from the outside of his jeans.

Flug watched Demencia as she stared back while still teasing him.

_She was licking denim. He knew denim didn't taste all that good. She'd been doing it to tease him. Probably to make him beg._

Demencia paused for a second and bit her lip then continued to lick once more, but added her fingers. The pressure from her fingers moved up and down against his length slowly.

Flug's dick was throbbing so hard underneath the his pants. He began to pant slowly and could barely handle the teasing anymore.

The scientist could feel her tongue moving against him now.

" _Demencia,"_ Flug gasped as she still kept the same godforsaken pace she had since she started.

"Hm?" She smiled and stopped.

"Can I..." Flug didn't bother to finish the sentence.

Demencia had been getting impatient so she nodded quickly and waited for Flug to release himself.

Flug unbuttoned his pants and his buldge pressed against his plane boxers.

His face flushed with embarrassment but Demencia didn't mind. She lifted his boxers over and his cock popped from beneath the folds.

Demencia stared in awe at his twitching length. Precum was leaking from the tip of it and it was already fully erect.

"I've never done this before..." Demencia whispered almost ashamed. She wanted Black Hat to be her first. Tonight that changed.

"Me neither. Let me show you," Flug smiled softly. She smiled back sheepishly and awaited for Flug to tell her what to do.

"Open your mouth," Flug told her.

Demencia parted her lips that had smeared lipstick on them. Flug quietly uttered something about 'cute' before continuing.

He placed his hands on the sides of her head and lowered her mouth over his member. Demencia squeaked a little before resting her tongue over the weird tasting liquid that was present.

Before Flug could keep informing her, Demencia continued going.

She licked the underside of his head and all around the top. No teeth. She had remembered that from somewhere.

Demencia slowly lowered her head onto the length and breathed in his musty smell.

She slowly circled her tongue around his shaft then began to bob her head to match up with his groans.

To try and take up for the space not being sucked she wrapped her hands around the base and pumped slowly.

"O-oh f-f-fuck!" Flug cried and ran his fingers through his hair. She was impossibly good for her first time.

He felt the tension begin to build up. The scientist started to thrust into her mouth slowly.

Demencia began to suck a little harder and pumped faster. She thought her hands weren't enough so she breathed through her nose.

Demencia went all the way down to his base and kept her head there so he could easily thrust into her mouth.

She could feel him hitting the back of her throat with every hip thrust. A moan emitted from her and vibrated onto his dick.

Flug whimpered quietly.

Demencia suddenly began to deepthroat on her own and twist a bit whenever she met his base.

Every now and then she had to stop and release for air.

Flug's cock was engulfed by the warm, moist mouth of Demencia and he could feel himself reaching her throat.

The tension that had been building up made him feel like he was going to burst into smithereens.

Quickly, Flug lifted Demencia's mouth off of him.

"Did I do something wrong?" She worried.

"N-no! It was r-really good!" Flug felt embarrassed hearing those words come out of his mouth.

"Then why did we stop?" She asked curiously while wiping some saliva from the side of her mouth.

"I need a condom," He told her.

"...condom?" Demencia repeated.

"Yeah a rubber," Flug chuckled awkwardly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Demencia deadpanned.

"It goes over... Nevermind."

"Is it the thing that keeps me from getting a kid? Don't worry. We don't need one," She reassured.

"...and why is that?" Flug questioned.

"I don't get periods," Demencia smiled and placed a hand around his shaft to keep him erect.

"Oh, ok," Flug was confused.

"Anyways..." She changed the topic then began to shimmy off her lingerie. All that was left was her underwear.

"Take off your shirt. It's no fair," Demencia ordered.

Flug hesitantly removed his shirt and placed it near her clothes pile.

"Ok, great!" Demencia smiled and turned his back to him. She pulled down her undies and stepped out of them.

Flug noticed a wet spot in them.

"Y-you don't have to if you're uncomfortable..." Flug told her to make sure she knew she had a choice.

"I was the one who wanted to do this," She reminded.

When she turned around, Flug could make out the shape of a heart in her pubes. Everything else was bare. Did she just leave that patch for the shape?

"Did you do that yourself?" Flug asked curiously, still a little flustered. Demencia nodded.

She sat on his lap, right infront of his throbbing length. Flug swiveled the chair they were both in so they faced the desk once more.

Demencia caught on and lifted herself onto the desk and shyly spread her legs for Flug to see. He resisted covering his eyes in fear of hurting her feelings.

"I-it's cute," Flug whispered.

"Cute?" Demencia blushed softly.

"Yeah?"

"Okay then."

Flug stood up and pulled Demencia toward him. She stared as he lined himself up with her.

"I'll go slow, I promise," Flug comforted her.

Demencia felt her lips part and Flug slowly enter her cavern. She hissed a little. Flug instantly paused.

"Are you okay?" He worried.

"I'm fine!" Demencia giggled a little.

Flug was able fit his tip inside before slowly pulling back out. Then he thrusted back in up to his tip.

Demencia slowly warmed up and once she nodded, Flug went deeper.

This continued a little while longer until she was comfortable with more than half of his dick.

Flug slowly quickened his pace and leaned forward to place his hands on the desk infront of him.

Demencia bit her lip as she felt his dick touch a spot inside her that made her toes curl.

"Right there!" Demencia pointed out so he wouldn't lose the spot. Flug nodded and thrusted into the same spot.

She felt his tip kiss her special spot, causing her entire body to shiver.

Demencia layed back onto the desk and Flug placed his arms above her. She reached around and placed her arms around his back.

Flug thrusted again and continued to hit her spot. Demencia bit her lip as she felt a knot form right above her cavern.

Flug began to push in deeper and he earned a loud moan from Demencia when he did so. He jumped at the noise, but continued.

He felt his dick begin to throb like it had when she was sucking it earlier and pumped into her quicker.

Demencia felt her self tighten around his length. Flug seethed as he felt her clench around him. _She made herself even tighter_.

She reached up and began to rub her own nipples. Flug grabbed Demencia by the sides and thrusted all the way in.

"Mm-AH!" Demencia moaned again. Her eyes had rolled into the back of her head. She was going to pass out. _He felt so good._

Flug felt himself come close. He leaned over and thrusted long and deep into Demencia's wet hole. She began to rake at Flug's back as he completely ravaged her.

"Mmfm... Oh fuck!" Demencia squealed as she felt her body shake from head to toe. Tears filled her vision as she dug her nails into Flug's back.

Her vagina spasms caused her to clench once more over Flug's cock and drive him to his edge.

"Mmm," Flug hummed as he felt himself twitch inside her as he filled her with his load.

Flug and Demencia let out a sigh of happiness as they both rode out their orgasms together.

Demencia's arms flopped to her sides. She then reached down to try and rub out the sensitivity she still felt.

Flug slowly pulled out and saw several ropes of cum come out along with his length. A lot more ran out from her.

Demencia slowly rose up and faltered for a bit before planting a kiss on Flug's cheek.

"See, relaxing wasn't that bad," She chimed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You look horrible," Flug chuckled. She reached up to touch her own face.

"Is it the mascara?" She asked. Flug nodded before reaching down to put on his shirt.

Demencia only laid back down on the desk and kicked her legs in the air.

"Is it already morn-" Flug was cut off by the sound of Black hat yawning from the hallway.

"Shit!" Demencia whisper-yelled and pointed at her clothes. Flug quickly threw them to her.

He ran to the door and locked it.

"Flug! I need to check on the progress of the bloody ray! Open the door!" Black Hat knocked.

Demencia fell over on her side while trying to hop into her underwear.

"What was that?! If this door doesn't open right now--!" Black Hat threatened from the other side.

Flug was sweating bullets while trying to find his bag. It must've slipped off the desk while they were fucking.

"Hold on!" Flug called.

"That's it!" Black Hat yelled and completely disintegrated the door with a green acid.

"What the hell?!" He screeched as he saw Demencia attempting to slide on her bra and Flug crawling on the ground, looking for his bag.

"H-hi?!" Demencia giggled nervously as one of her tits popped out from her bra.

"B-boss! It's not what it looks like!" Flug tried to come up with an excuse.

Black Hat's face of shock changed into a face of disgust.

"How did this even happen?!" Black Hat snarled while twirling Demencia around with a tendril so he wouldn't have to see her exposed.

"It just did? I don't know!" Flug confessed and blushed furiously.

Black Hat summoned a spare paper bag and flinged it towards Flug.

"The shoot is in 30 minutes. You guys look like crap!" Black Hat kept stating the obvious.

Demencia hopped around once she got her bra on properly and fished a pair of jeans out from Flug's closet.

"You guy's better be ready, we'll discuss this matter after," Black Hat turned up his non-existent nose and departed from the room.

...

"This is the freeze ray!" Flug announced and walked to a set of caged bunnies.

He pointed it at the bunnies and shot them with it. All the bunnies froze.

"Buy this in the next 10 min and you'll receive a heat ray for a 1% discount!" Black Hat exclaimed and the camera shut off.

He turned to face Flug.

"What. The. Fuck," Black Hat growled.

Flug rubbed his arm and looked down.

"S-sir no offense but you never said anything about that type of stuff being against the rules," Flug told him.

"Because I never thought you guys would actually do it!" Black Hat screamed.

Several quiet seconds passed.

_"How was she?_ " Black Hat asked quietly.

" _ **WHAT?**_ " Flug jumped at his boss' question.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the blowjob part was rushed, and the pasties part was too random, and I'm just critiquing myself now.
> 
> Anyways! There may be some spelling errors here and there but I feel like I did a pretty good job on this, and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
